Yu-Gi-Oh: Generation Y
by Helldragon.xd
Summary: Set after the events of BBT. A more mature Jaden attempts to return to his own timeline after the Duel with Paradox, but is instead transported to a different dimension. Transformed back into his teenage years, he decides to find out the purpose by returning to school once again... A new Duel Academia! Meeting Yuuji Hikaryu, this purpose may be more complicated than he thought. RxR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Wish I did though.

Author's Note: As mentioned in the summary, this story is set after the events of Bonds Beyond Time, following Jaden/Judai when he attempts to travel back to his own timeline. I have no idea how well readers will take it if I incorporated Pendulum, Synchro, and Xyz for the sake of this AU.

Note that his mental age would be 20-21 in this story, and is now more mature as opposed from the original series.

Please be sure to let me know in the reviews. Pairings have not been completely finalized later.

 _"Character thoughts/Duel Spirits talking/Flashbacks"_

(Level or Rank/ATK/DEF)

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Re:start From Zero**

* * *

Jaden's golden eyes flashed brightly as he and Yami Yugi activated their respective cards. "Activate, Neos Spiral Force and Black Spiral Force! It allows us to double Stardust's Dragon's current ATK points twice!"

Roaring, Stardust Dragon began to shine brightly as it was empowered by the two Trap Cards. The stardust glimmering off the monster also began to glow fiercely in the same shade of multi-chromatic colour.

"This is our power to head towards the future!" Yusei Fudo yelled as he declared the attack. "Go, Stardust Dragon! (8/10000/2000)"

Charging up, the aquamarine dragon launched a powerful beam boosted by the other two duelists of legend. Dark Magician and Elemental Hero Neos followed up by empowering Stardust Dragon's attack with their own thanks to Neos Spiral Force and Black Spiral Force.

"Shooting Spiral Sonic!" The three duelists yelled as they swung their arms out.

Paradox's face contorted with terror as the titanic beam soared towards him and his Malefic Truth Dragon (12/4000/4000). "An ATK power of 10000! What?"

The blast collided with the fused Paradox and the Malefic Truth Dragon headfirst, causing the villain to shield himself with his arms. "D-Does this mean my experiment was incorrect?"

 **Yugi/Jaden/Yusei: 500**

 **Paradox: 0**

His yell faded as a pillar of light pierced into the sky, cancelling the field effect of Malefic World and signalling the end of the Duel. Jaden, Yusei, and Yami Yugi smiled as a familiar helicopter could be seen approaching within the horizon, safe and sound.

The future was once again secure.

* * *

Marvelling the sunset, the legendary trio had their silence broken when Yami Yugi turned towards them with a smile. They had a good time discussing the differences of their timelines, and the changes that would come in the future regarding the development of Duel Monsters.

"Are you guys going now?" The King of Games asked reluctantly.

"Yeah, we still have a lot lot undone in our own eras." Jaden smirked back.

Yusei nodded. "However, I think we'll be able to meet again..." The Satellite mechanic paused for a brief moment, contemplating his next words before speaking with a friendly tone.

"And when we do, please allow me a duel."

"Right, I'm sure of it! We'll meet again someday!" Yami Yugi's eyes immediately brightened up as his tone also became enthusiastic. "As long as we believe in Duel Monsters, our bonds will always be joined together!"

Sticking his hand out first, Jaden grinned from ear to ear as he felt Yusei's leather grip on top of his hand, before joined on top by the King of Games'. The trio held the position together for a long moment, not saying a word. Their bonds were demonstrated by the show of friendship.

"Goodbye, everyone." Yusei was the first to break away as the Crimson Dragon suddenly appeared though 2 voids. Jaden also let go, giving his signature salute as he walked towards one of the voids.

"Wait up, Jaden." The said duelist turned back to face the King of Games. "That Winged Kuriboh..."

"Yep!" Jaden smiled as he gave Yami Yugi a thumbs up. "You were the one who gave it to me, and he has been one of my closest friends in my Deck."

"I see." The Pharaoh hid a smile as he reached into his pocket. "Then take these as well. I have a feeling that you could use them somewhere in the future."

"Gee, thanks." Jaden glanced at the cards and frowned slightly. "Erm, these cards aren't my kind of thing though. I don't think I'll be able to make use of them properly."

Attempting to hand the cards back, Yami Yugi held a palm up. "I can sense the power of darkness within you Jaden, and the Heart of the Cards tells me that you'll be needing these when the time comes. Maybe not now, but one day."

The Slifer graduate sighed before giving a bashful grin and pocketing the cards. Jaden had felt the same thing that the King of Games was saying, and perhaps he might be able to use them in the future. Maybe he could even start building a dragon theme in his HERO Deck.

"Thanks a lot, Yugi." Jaden bowed gratefully. "I hope you don't mind me accepting these rare cards."

Yami Yugi laughed in a humorous manner. "Don't you worry, Jaden. I still have more copies of those cards at home. I'll be fine."

Jaden smirked back as he turned towards the portal again. "I'll be looking forward to seeing you in the future, Yugi."

"As do I." Yami Yugi felt his eyes tear up as he waved them farewell. "Goodbye, my friends."

"May our bonds of friendship last forever."

* * *

Yusei rode out of the void in his signature duel runner, landing smoothly on the highway that overlooked all of Neo Domino City. Taking off his helmet, he frowned as he realized that something was wrong. Jaden was supposed to have rode with him to his timeline before Yusei returned to his own.

 _"Jaden... I hope you're alright."_

Sighing, Yusei stopped thinking hard on it as Jaden wasn't your average duelist. Even if he didn't come with him, the younger duelist could definitely find his way back to his own timeline without the Crimson Dragon's power, since he obviously had a strong power of his own to use.

The power of the Supreme King, embodiment of the Gentle Darkness. The Satellite Shooting Star remembered from Jaden explaining after the Duel with Paradox, and how the Supreme King's soul had been reincarnated within him.

 _"But why doesn't it feel right?"_

* * *

Soaring through the darkness, Jaden frowned as the feeling was much different than how he and Yusei had arrived at Yugi's timeline. Something felt wrong since he swore that he had been free falling for over 20 minutes in the pitch-black darkness.

 _"Jaden, I also think something's wrong."_ His most trusted monster, Yubel, frowned as she appeared in her demonic silhouette. She was a Duel Spirit that had served the Supreme King in the past, and had been transformed into a demonic protector for her devotion and loyalty.

 _"This power doesn't feel like the Crimson Dragon's, yet it's not from a malevolent source. I believe the creator of our new destination has something planned for us."_ Yubel flapped her black dragon wings nervously.

"I see. I had wanted to return these to my friends before we were thrown into this detour." Jaden frowned as he took out Cyber End Dragon (10/4000/2800) and Rainbow Dragon (10/4000/0) from his pocket.

Aside from the cards Yugi had given him, he had also taken back the ace monsters Paradox had stolen from his friends Zane Truesdale and Jesse Anderson. Yugi had taken back the Blue-Eyes White Dragon as well as the Red-Eyes Black Dragon for Kaiba and Joey, while Yusei took his Stardust Dragon back.

Yubel smiled. Ever since they had left Duel Academy, Jaden only grew more and more mature. Not even 3 years have passed, but ever since he began accepting the powers of the Supreme King as his own, the change has been gradual, but very progressive.

 _"Koo!"_ Jaden turned to see Winged Kuriboh giving him a worried gaze. The Slifer graduate couldn't help but think warmly of all the battles they had fought together, and the hardships they had endured while petting it in an affectionate manner.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." The Duelist comforted the Duel Spirit. "I'm just a little concerned that my friends wouldn't be able to have their cards back for the time being."

 _"Jaden!"_ Yubel warned the incarnate of the Gentle Darkness as a bright light finally appeared at the end of the void journey. They were about to find out where they have been transported, and it was best that they be cautious in an unfamiliar environment.

Landing on a grassy hill, Jaden grunted as he was forced to somersault down in order to reduce the force of the fall. Picking himself up, he brushed away the blades of grass that still clung to his signature Slifer Red jacket.

"Ouch, that was painful." Jaden rubbed his sore bottom as he complained. Something felt off with his voice though, and it was probably due to the large dust cloud created from his impact.

But does dust even cause your voice to pitch higher than usual?

 _"M-My lord! You-"_ The Slifer graduate turned quizzically towards his most loyal Duel Spirit. Taking out a mirror from his knapsack, Jaden's own eyes snapped open in shock when he realized the reason behind Yubel's surprise.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" He screamed.

The Duelist's hands washed over his own body and face in a panic. He hoped it was just a hallucination, but the touches confirmed his worst fears.

* * *

"Excuse me. Coming through." A teen with black hair and black eyes politely spoke as he tried to snake his way out from the flood of passengers from the train. Wincing as someone's elbow made contact with his cheek, he tried his best to avoid the multitude of flailing limbs from the other riders who had fallen behind on their schedules.

 _"This sucks. I'm running late for the examination."_ Finally making it up the long line of stairs and the underground terminal station, he desperately tried to force his body to continue running. _"The train just had to be late today on my big day, ugh."_

Gasping for breath, he felt his eyes dull as he weakly stumbled through the park that was a shortcut to the examinations building. _"I really need to start exercising soon. Preparing for the exam really made me out of shape."_

Distracted in his thoughts, the young duelist was completely unaware as he collided headfirst into a red-jacketed brunette.

* * *

 _"Ahahaha! Jaden, you're back into your teens again! How adorable!"_ Yubel continued to snicker as Jaden wore a despondant feature on his face.

It was already bad doing all the paperwork for passports and whatnot for his travels, and reverting to a younger age just made all of his official documents useless. Not only that, Jaden was not even sure that they were in Domino City.

However, the brunette was more depressed about his voice than anything else. It had grown darker and masculine in his early adult years, and he prided himself in having developed the smooth tone.

"I really don't know, Yubel." Jaden muttered bitterly as he observed some individuals walking by in the park. Their clothes seemed completely different from the fashion of what he was used to, and he could tell from the stares he was getting that his own attire wasn't of the norm either.

"This timeline seems completely different from ours." The HERO Duelist concluded. After all, ties on females wasn't exactly popular from his time in terms of casual clothing, neither was the crazy styles of hair from the males.

 _"Jaden! Look out!"_ Yubel warned, but it was too late.

The Slifer graduate made a squeaky yelp as someone collided headfirst into him, causing a Duel Disk and cards to be scattered into the air. Holding his throbbing forehead, Jaden looked down to find a black haired teen about the same age as his current self performing the same action.

"Sorry..." He said as he picked himself off the ground and began collecting his dispersed cards. His pupils were also dark in the same shade of black, and he had on a light-blue jacket that had an aquamarine tinge to it.

Jaden also noted that the teen's hair seemed to be quite tame as opposed to the styles of the other males he had observed in the park. They both also appeared to have a similar slim body-type, with moderate muscle.

"It's fine! I can see that you're in a rush." Jaden laughed as he bent down to help collect the cards. It was reassuring that Duel Monsters seemed to be prevalent in the new timeline that they had been transported to. "Do you Duel?"

"Yes, and thanks a lot. I'm very grateful." The black haired duelist smiled gently back as he accepted the small stack Jaden had collected. "My name's Yuuji. Are you also participating in the examination?"

"I'm Jaden." The Slifer graduate was glad that he had met someone kind in a completely different timeline. "By the way, what's this examination about?"

Yuuji gave him a quizzical look. "Erm. Today's the examination to see if you can attend Duel Academia. Aren't you also participating?" He pointed to Jaden's Duel Disk still attached to his left arm.

Jaden's heart skipped a beat at the mention of Duel Academia. _"If that place also exists here..."_

"Ah, right." Jaden glanced down at the familiar technology to hide his excitement. However, as he gave an unintentional closer examination, Jaden noticed that Yuuji's Duel Disk looked a lot more advanced than his. It was much more compact and looked to weigh less than his own, and much more high-tech.

Unlike the standard two-piece separation from the Kaiba-corp model, Yuuji's seemed to only have the deck and graveyard slot visible as a one piece. Not only that, the whole body was a solid black while his contained the red, blue, and white colours.

"Now that I mentioned it, your Duel Disk doesn't seem to be of the version that we use." Yuuji commented as he activated his Disk, causing a light blue laser blade to pop out. Jaden jumped back at the sudden appearance of the blade.

"Uh... Yeah." Jaden recomposed himself as Yuuji gave him another weird look. He wondered what other surprises this timeline had for him. "So where is this examination happening?"

"Oh, so you're lost and also running behind." Yuuji's dark eyes brightened in realization. "Don't worry, I'll take you there with me, but we must hurry. There's only about 5 minutes left before the examiners close any more entries."

 _"Always running late, am I right Jaden?"_ Yubel chuckled lightly as a light smirk appeared on Jaden's lips. However, it disappeared as quickly as it came when Yuuji suddenly took a large step back.

"That's an interesting Spirit you have there." Yuuji seemed unsurprised at the appearance of Yubel, yet he appeared to be extremely wary of her presence.

"You can see her too?" Both Jaden and Yubel were caught unguarded by this reaction from the dark-haired teen. It wasn't as if individuals who can see Duel Spirits are surprisingly rare, but rather Yuuji's actions from witnessing her terrifying appearance.

"Yep, and I'm fairly certain most others would find her look to be traumatizing." Yuuji chuckled drily while giving Yubel a polite greeting. However, he didn't realize he had also given off a flash of a familiar, yet dangerous aura with his response.

"I'm used to things like this though, I've seen and been through enough." The dark-haired teen finished a cryptic manner.

Although Jaden was curious at the meaning behind his words, he could feel his instincts screaming at him to be wary of danger. This power had nearly destroyed the world back during his days at Duel Academy, and he couldn't believe that he had found it to exist in this timeline as well.

He thought he had completely destroyed it.

Yuuji put on a fake smile as he pointed towards an intersection across the park. "Anyways, we best hurry. Even if the examination is a drop-in, they still don't take kindly to anyone who is late even one minute. We need to be there in 5 minutes, or there's no chance of getting in this year without a miracle."

"Right." Jaden returned the fake smile and began to hurry with Yuuji towards their destination. He didn't know what exactly awaited him in this timeline, but the Slifer graduate might as well as face it head-on.

Not only that, Jaden was sure that the one he currently ran beside would be an important piece in finding out the truth.

* * *

"That was close." Yuuji commented breathlessly. "I had planned to arrive 30 minutes ago, but the usual train just had to be delayed for me. Another minute and we'd have been toast."

Arriving in front of a modest butterdome, Jaden couldn't help but think of how he had passed his examination all those years ago. The nostalgic tension and excitement from the aspiring Duelists was thick in the air.

"But hey, atleast you got to meet me, your new best friend." Jaden joked weakly, causing Yuuji to snicker as he gave a nod in return.

"So you are the last two, eh?" Jaden and Yuuji looked up to see a titanic receptionist whose biceps and chest bulged out of his business clothes.

A red mohawk stretched itself vertically across his polished head and complimented his enormous physique, giving off an intimidating feel as if both duelists had walked into a mob hideout, and not an examination room.

The gigantic receptionist pointed to a stack of forms on a nearby table before handing them two pens. The writing utensils seemed like toothpicks in his mammoth hands. Quickly filling them out, both Jaden and Yuuji waited patiently as the receptionist checked over their information.

"So Yuuji and... Judai?" Jaden gave a nod of confirmation.

"It's my legal name." Jaden quickly explained to Yuuji. "Jaden is my preferred name, but you can call me whichever one you like."

"I think Judai fits you better." Yuuji teased back in a genuine friendly manner.

"Alright, lovebirds. Don't get too excited." Both Yuuji and Jaden sweatdropped. The receptionist was hunched over and typing at a remarkably fast speed. "Judai is in examination room B-2. Yuuji, you're in E-3."

"I've sent the information to the examiners, and they'll notify you of the practical once you've finished the written." The humongous man shooed them away as he went back to typing on the computer.

"Well then, good luck Jaden." Yuuji said as he began walking towards the E hall. "I hope we can both make it, and maybe we can even share a dorm together if we both place in the same rank."

"Definitely! Good luck to you too!" Jaden gave his signature salute as he walked away towards his own hall. He felt Yubel appearing beside him as he walked toward this assigned room.

 _"Jaden, that boy holds THAT power."_ Yubel commented as Jaden's expression turned serious. _"I'm not sure if you realized, but he's our enemy and-"_

"I know, Yubel." Jaden's hazel eyes flashed gold as his facial expression turned fierce. "It's definitely the same power, but for now, let's just worry about ourselves and gather more information."

Their meeting with Yuuji could not have been a coincidence, but rather pre-determined by fate.

 _"As you wish, my lord."_ Yubel sighed.

* * *

 _Written Response 1: Which Summoning method(s) requires a Tuner Monster, regardless of circumstance?_

Jaden frowned as he remembered Yusei talking briefly about the Summoning mechanic he used called Synchro Summoning after the Duel with Paradox. They had discussed briefly on the different of each other's timelines before they decided to part ways.

He was pretty sure that it was the only choice available, since he didn't know any other methods requiring the same specific condition.

 _"This one's fairly simple. Synchro Summoning."_ Jaden quickly wrote his answer down as he moved to the next question.

However, the incarnate of the Gentle Darkness took a brief pause and smirked. He had flunked his written portion during his entrance exam back when he had just entered Duel Academy all those years ago.

Since he has much more knowledge of the game now, most of the test had been a easy breeze on the fundamental rules and mechanics of Duel Monsters. Jaden was curious on how his school life would turn out this time.

 _Written Response 2:_ _Which Summoning method(s) can be performed by 2 monsters of the same or exact Level, ignoring other circumstances?_

 _"Ritual, Fusion, and Synchro for sure."_ Jaden jotted them down as he frowned. It was more than likely that other Summoning methods can exist in this timeline, but it's impossible for him to know what they are now since he had just recently arrived.

 _Written Response 3 (Bonus): Which Summoning method(s) can only be performed by properly set scales of 3 and 5?_

Jaden deadpanned as he looked at the question. _"No idea what scales are, but this is definitely saying there are more Summoning methods than the ones I currently_ know."

Sighing, Jaden left it blank and handed it to the expressionless female examiner. _"Might as well as ace the practical."_

* * *

 _"I can't figure out how this chain will finish resolving!"_ Yuuji face palmed in frustration as he glanced at the last two questions that he had no idea on.

"Time's up. Pencil down." The male examiner declared as Yuuji circled in 2 random answers. Collecting the test, Yuuji faceplanted on his Deck as those 2 questions possibly costed him his perfect score.

 _"At least the bonus would account for one of them..."_

"Head towards the centre of the building. There are 3 stadiums, so make sure you pay attention to when your name is called." Yuuji nodded in understanding.

* * *

"How was it?" Jaden immediately changed his expression as he turned to face Yuuji, who currently wore a friendly smile on his face.

There were plenty of other teens up on the spectator docks that mingled together, with a large number of them appearing to have already finished their practical. Some were having casual conversations, while others took more interest in examining the Duels of others as they could be possible peers.

"I think I did well, although I wasn't too sure of some of the written." Jaden answered truthfully with a bashful grin. The Supreme King reincarnate also took out his Deck and began to sift through it.

"You run an Elemental HERO Deck? That's pretty cool." Yuuji complimented as he took a quick peek at the cards in Jaden's hands.

"Yeah." Jaden replied cautiously after giving his Deck a once-over. For now, it was better that he kept his guard up, especially in front of an ancient nemesis that had caused his demise in the past.

"Judai Yuki to Stadium 3, please." The PA buzzed.

"Good luck, Jaden." Putting his Deck into his Duel Disk, Jaden gave his signature salute from Yuuji's words as he turned towards the stairs leading to the correct stadium.

* * *

Descending the stairs, Jaden stepped onto the field to face an examiner with black hair and dark grey eyes. He had an effeminate face, but a well toned physique underneath his black trenchcoat.

"Hello, examinee." Jaden ignored the proctor eyeing his attire for a little too long to be comfortable while he spoke. "I am Examiner Kazuto Kirigaya, and I'll be testing you today in order to determine your ranking in Duel Academia."

"Hello, examiner. I'm Judai Yuki, but you can call me Jaden." The Slifer Graduate replied as he activated his old Duel Disk model. He noticed Examiner Kazuto also gave a brief pause to examine his technology.

Taking the time to observe his surroundings, Jaden noticed the spectator windows near the roof. There were quite a number of people watching him curiously, most likely due to his current appearance and clothes.

"Very well, Jaden. I wish you luck." Kazuto activated his own Duel Disk, which had the same black frame as Yuuji's but with a laser black Disk as well.

"Duel!" Both Duelists shouted.

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Kazuto: 4000**

"Since you are the examinee, you may take the first move." Jaden nodded as he drew his starting hand. However, as he tried to draw another card to begin his turn, his Duel Disk prevented his Deck from budging.

As he was about to tell the examiner that his Duel Disk was broken, Kazuto interrupted him. "Erm... You're not allowed to draw or attack if you go first in a Duel."

 _"Weird rules in this timeline. I wonder what else is new?"_ Jaden ignored the jeers and laughter he heard from the spectator windows, mostly from female voices.

 _"Looks like he's popular with the ladies."_ Looking at his hand, it appeared viable enough to defend himself even if he was down a card.

Seeing Yubel appear beside him in her spirit form with a furious expression, Jaden shook his head, signalling for her to back off. _"It's alright, Yubel. I'm fine."_

"I'll Set one monster and two cards face-down. It's your turn." Jaden said as he inserted the cards into his Duel Disk.

"Very well." Kazuto drew his sixth card, making Jaden frown slightly as his opponent now had a +1 card advantage before making any plays.

"I'll Summon Constellar Kaus in Attack Position." Kazuto placed a card onto his Duel Disk, causing a centaur dressed elaborately in white and gold armour to appear. It also carried a golden bow with a light arrow drawn. (4/1800/700)

"Constellar Kaus attacks your Set monster! Piercing arrow!" Constellar Kaus fired the light arrow at Jaden's Set card, which immediately flipped face-up to reveal a large clay giant wearing a red helmet. (4/800/2000)

"Sorry, examiner. Elemental HERO Clayman has a higher DEF than your monster's ATK." Jaden smirked as his monster knocked away the arrow of light away with a backhand swing.

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Kazuto: 3800**

"I'll set this card and end my turn." Kazuto said as a Set card appeared behind Constellar Kaus.

"Draw!" Jaden took a quick glance at the card and smiled. _"Thanks a lot for deciding to fight with me. I'll return you back to Jesse, I promise."_

"Seems like it's game over, examiner."

"Oh?" Kazuto seemed to be genuinely surprised at his declaration.

 _"Come to think of it... I've come really far, haven't I?"_ Jaden couldn't help but smile as he activated a familiar Spell Card from his hand.

"Polymerization fuses my Elemental HERO Neos and Rainbow Dragon together from my hand!" Jaden declared as he placed the Fusion Materials into his Graveyard slot.

"When the protector of space and rainbow divinity combine, a new beacon of hope is born!" The wielder of the Gentle Darkness felt his pupils flash gold as he chanted. "Fusion Summon!"

"Descend, Rainbow Neos!" Jaden slammed down the shining card onto his Duel Disk.

Kazuto gaped as a huge, majestic warrior descended from the portal. It radiated an aura of majesty as it landed on the field. Beautiful, angelic wings and armour in the colours of white and gold adorned its body. (10/4500/3000)

* * *

"Wow." Yuuji's eyes widened in surprise as he examined the holy warrior. He heard the clamour of the other examinees change from insulting Jaden to excitement on his Duelling prowess.

Yuuji thought it was weird when Jaden had tried to draw on his first turn, when he was the one who had asked him if he Duelled. He concluded that the brunette thought it would've been funny to pull a joke, since now it was blatantly apparent that Jaden was a formidable Duelist.

Shaking his head with a soft smile, he turned back to examine how the Duel would end.

* * *

"I activate Rainbow Neos' effect!" Jaden placed his Limit Reverse into his Graveyard slot, which had been Set on his previous turn.

"Once per turn, I can send one Spell or Trap Card I control to the Graveyard and shuffle all of yours back into the Deck!"

Flapping its holy wings, Kazuto watched impressively as his Sakuretsu Armor was blown back into his Deck from a virtual hurricane that trailed with particles of light.

"Now I'll activate my other Set card, H-Heated Heart!" Jaden flipped the Spell Card face-up, which had been Set as a bluff.

"This card gives my Clayman an addition 500 ATK until the end of this turn, as well as a piercing effect." Jaden rubbed his nose triumphantly as the clay giant powered up. (4/1300/2000)

"I switch Elemental HERO Clayman to Attack Position, and Rainbow Neos attacks your Constellar Kaus! Holy Neos Force!" Jaden commanded.

Firing a monstrous blast of light from its fists, Kazuto shielded himself from the force as Constellar Kaus was completely annihilated from the attack. "Ouch."

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Kazuto: 1100**

"Don't worry, examiner. It'll be over soon." Jaden grinned. "Clayman! Finish this Duel off with Clay Tackle!"

Blocking the tackle with his disk, Kazuto smiled bashfully as he watched his life points deplete. "Congratulations, Jaden. Well done."

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Kazuto: 0**

"Gotcha!" Shooting Kazuto his signature salute, Jaden stood proudly as he heard cheering from the spectators.

Maybe this timeline wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

"Congrats, Jaden." Yuuji was the first to greet Jaden once he exited the stadium. "That was an awesome Duel. You're really good."

Chuckling, Jaden scratched his head bashfully. "It wasn't anything special. Either way, how are you feeling for your practical?"

Yuuji coughed nervously. "Well, in all honesty, I'm still anxious from seeing your performance. I am definitely not at your level of expertise."

"Yuuji Hikaryu to Stadium 3, please." The PA blared again.

"Good luck. Looks like you'll have the same examiner I did." Jaden cautiously patted Yuuji's shoulder. The dark-haired teen gave him a weak smile before turning towards his destination.

* * *

"I am Examiner Kazuto Kirigaya." The handsome examiner smiled politely. The day had been long, and he had already introduced himself to over 100 examinees. Thankfully, these were the last few before the proctors could go home and relax.

 _"Judai Yuki."_ The last examinee had been surprising though. Kazuto couldn't believe he witnessed such talent that was on par with the pros. Most of the teens they tested haven't mastered a specific Summoning method yet, even if they had learned it in theory.

Sighing, he thought about the examinees that had lost to his Constellar test Deck. Hopefully, they could still get into Duel Academia by doing well enough on the written portion.

"I'm Yuuji Hikaryu." Yuuji tried to look confident as he activated his Duel Disk, causing the light blue laser blade to pop out. Kazuto also activated his own Duel Disk.

"Good luck, Yuuji. Since you're the examinee, you may have the first move." The examiner smiled kindly.

"Duel!" Both Duelists shouted simultaneously.

 **Yuuji: 4000**

 **Kazuto: 4000**

Looking at his hand, Yuuji briefly paused to contemplate his choices. "I'll Set a monster and call it a turn."

* * *

Jaden focused on the Duel with a high intensity. After he had gotten away from a large crowd that mobbed him with questions, the Supreme King reincarnate managed to find an isolated corner to observe Yuuji's practical exam.

Sensing Yubel appearing beside him, Jaden's tone was solemn as he spoke. "Do you believe that he's our enemy?"

The demonic servant bowed her head. _"I do not know, Jaden. He seems to bear no malevolence towards us in his actions. However, it could all just be an act for us to lower our guard."_

Jaden nodded in reluctant agreement. "I agree, but seems like he really wants to be our friend."

Flapping her dragonic wings, Yubel's tone was laced with hatred. _"Don't forget how you both killed each other millenias ago, my lord. The moment he appears to try anything against you, I will be sure to kill him."_

* * *

 _"Hmm... This'll give him a tough time."_ Kazuto mused as he glanced at his drawn card.

"I'll start by Summoning Constellar Pollux." A warrior wearing armour of half gold and half white appeared onto the field, brandishing a double bladed sword. (4/1700/600)

"His effect allows me to conduct another Normal Summon of a 'Constellar' monster this turn." Kazuto explained as he placed another card onto his disk. "By tributing Pollux, here comes Constellar Virgo."

A slender, angeloid-like monster took the place of Constellar Pollux in a flash of light. It appeared to have a female body-shape and was dressed in a white and gold robe. (5/2300/1600)

"Virgo's effect activates. When it's Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 5 'Constellar' monster from my hand in Defense Position. I choose Constellar Zubeneschamali." A large, white golem armed with sharp claws appeared beside Constellar Virgo. It also had two large shields on its forearms. (5/2100/1400)

Yuuji felt himself break out into cold sweat when the two monsters turned into rays of lights. They disappeared as they flew and combined into a dark vortex.

"Cluster up into the champion of the stars! Xyz Summon!" Kazuto slammed a card onto his Duel Disk as he chanted. "Appear now, Constellar Pleiades!"

A paladin armed with a peculiar sword shaped like a bow slowly emerged from the void. It had the standard gold and white armour of the Constellars, as well as a cape with seven points. Two orbs of yellow light encircled around its body. (R5/2500/1500)

* * *

"Xyz Summon?" Jaden was shocked at the appearance of Constellar Pleiades. At first, he had thought Kazuto was aiming for a beatdown strategy, but he completely was taken aback by another new Summoning method.

 _"This examiner is certainly not pulling any punches."_ Yubel mused.

 _"Yeah, and to think I only learned about Synchro Summon a few hours ago."_ Jaden chuckled internally. _"Looks like I also missed the mark on that Written Response from the written portion as well."_

The Slifer graduate sighed. _"The Summoning method with two monsters of equal Level included this type of Summon."_

Jaden turned back towards the Duel, focusing on the nervous-looking duelist. "Now that I think about it, this might not even be a different timeline, Yubel."

"This could be a different world entirely."

* * *

Kazuto felt slightly guilty about Summoning the Xyz Monster since it caused most of the examinees to be defeated by its powerful effect. However, he had to follow protocols, and that meant to play his best using the test Deck given to him.

"I activate Pleiades' effect!" Kazuto declared as one of the orbs of light disappeared into the paladin's weapon. "By detaching 1 Xyz material, I can target 1 card on the field and return it to the hand!"

Shooting an arrow of light from its weapon, Yuuji grimaced as his Set monster returned back into his hand in card form.

"Now Pleiades attacks your life points directly." The examiner commanded.

Swinging its weapon, Yuuji grunted as Pleides slashed him across the chest with the blades on the edges. The duelist fell down to one knee and had his hair overshadow his eyes.

 **Yuuji: 1500**

 **Kazuto: 4000**

Cheers erupted from the spectator windows from Kazuto's demonstration of skill. "I'll Set a card and end my turn."

"I draw." Yuuji briefly glanced at the card before inserting it into his Duel Disk. Looking up, he now wore an unreadable expression, surprising Kazuto with the sudden change in mood.

"I activate Charge of the Light Brigade."

* * *

 _"Ayumi. I've gotten better than you, haven't I?" A young Yuuji teased as he won the Duel. He wore a light blue hoodie, and his hair was the same dark and plain style that he kept now._

 _"Hmph. I'll win next game." The girl named Ayumi wore a slight pout as she collected her cards. She had long, light brown hair and hazel-gold irises. Her attire consisted of a simple white blouse and olive jeans._

 _"We'll see." Yuuji stuck his tongue out playfully before squeaking after Ayumi gave him a death glare._

 _"Don't get cocky!" She growled as they both drew their starting hands. "I'm going first this time!"_

 _Yuuji laughed. "Sure! Let's play again!"_

* * *

"Let's play again..." Yuuji muttered as he sent the top 3 cards from his Deck into the Graveyard, his dark hair overshadowing his eyes while he continued his play. A faint white glow now encircled his body, only visible to those with extremely keen eyesight.

"By sending the top 3 cards of my Deck into my Graveyard, I can add 1 Level 4 or lower 'Lightsworn' monster from my Deck to my hand." Yuuji explained stoically.

"I'll add 'Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn' from my Deck to my hand." The declared card popped out of Yuuji's Duel Disk, which he took and immediately placed onto his Duel Disk.

"I'll Summon Raiden now." A tanned, muscular warrior appeared, wielding two golden daggers. He was shirtless, wearing only a blue scarf and armoured pants. An aura of light radiated around him. (4/1700/1000)

"Response?" Taken aback, Kazuto shook his head to signal no.

 _"He's trying to bait out the effect of my Pleiades."_ The examiner's expression turned from shock to wary.

"I'll then activate my Raiden's effect to send the top 2 cards of my Deck to my Graveyard. Response?" Yuuji waited patiently for his opponent to answer. Kazuto shook his head again.

Sending the cards to the Graveyard, Raiden's daggers began to glow simultaneously with a shine from Yuuji's Graveyard slot.

"Since Raiden just sent a 'Lightsworn' monster to the Graveyard with his effect, he now gains 200 ATK until the end of your turn." Yuuji explained as his monster powered up. (4/1900/1000)

"Minerva, Lightsworn Maiden's effect also activates." Yuuji milled another card from his Deck. "When she's sent from the hand or Deck to the Graveyard, she allows me to send the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard."

Kazuto's eyes widened when he realized his mistake. _"Shoot! I allowed him to send too many cards to the Graveyard!"_

"Looks like you've realized your own blunder, examiner." Kazuto looked up at his opponent, who currently wore a dark smile on his face.

"However, it's too late now. I already have 4 Lightsworns with different names in my Graveyard." Yuuji slammed down a glowing card.

"Rise, the arbiter dragon of light. Descend now and adjudicate between the good and evil!" A roar echoed the stadium as a large shape slowly formed itself onto the field from the particles of light.

"Judgment Dragon!" Yuuji swung his arm as a gryphon and Chinese dragon hybrid appeared in front of him. It's glowing red eyes was expressionless as it turned towards Kazuto. (8/3000/2600)

"It's time for my counterattack. I hope you're ready." Yuuji's dark pupils radiated a suppressed anger.

* * *

"It really is The Light of Destruction." Jaden watched with a blank expression at the appearance of the new monster.

 _"Yes, it's the reincarnation of your eternal nemesis, the wielder of the Light of Destruction._ " Yubel watched as Jaden looked away with a stone-like feature. _"He is the one you will need to eliminate."_

 _"I know."_ Looking up, Jaden's eyes were now the colour of a hateful golden.

* * *

Author's Note: End of Chapter 1. Wow, this took a lot of work.

I'd like opinions on how the pacing is so far. Of course, I already have antagonists placed in mind for the series, but I'd like thoughts on all the themes I've incorporated.

Biggest things I've been scared to tinker with is a more mature Jaden in mentality, an alternate dimension, and incorporation of additional mechanics set after GX.

By the way, for all the ones who like the Alexis x Jaden pairing, I'm thinking of incorporating an alternate dimension Alexis. Not sure if I want the romance to work out though, since it's obviously hinted Jaden will probably have to return to his original timeline once this series end.

I still like my idea of having Jaden reset to Duel Academia with a different personality though. Not sure if it becomes too AU.

Please RxR!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO GX or Touhou, but free my African American Stratos! Lol.

Author's Note: Glad the given reviews had been rather positive to the first chapter. Thank you very much to those who reviewed.

As for Jaden being paired with an OC... I'm a little uncomfortable developing a character off the bat that would match his personality. Maybe I'll be able to think of something as the story progresses, but I'm still leaning towards an alternate dimension Alexis. Note that this Alexis is not the same one from the GX era.

Another thing I would like to address is that Jaden having an incentive on going to DA in this dimension refers to him following Yuuji, who is the embodiment of the Light of Destruction.

Also, Jaden is technically "more mature", but not 100% mature to the point that he's serious all the time.

BTW THIS CHAPTER'S NAME IS DUMB BUT WHY NOT LOL... Ahem.

 _"Character thoughts/Duel Spirits talking/Flashbacks"_

(Level or Rank/ATK/DEF)

Enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Neko Miko Reimu**

* * *

"It's time for my counterattack. I hope you're ready." Yuuji's dark pupils radiated a suppressed anger.

 **Yuuji: 1500**

 **Kazuto: 4000**

With Judgment Dragon's large shape looming in front of him (8/3000/2600), Kazuto looked down at his Duel Disk as he contemplated his choices. Constellar Pleiades (R5/2500/1500) readied itself as it awaited its commands, with a single yellow orb of light orbiting around its body.

 _"My Set card is Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, which allows me to block his monster's attack and re-set it on the field if he decides to go for a beatdown method."_ The examiner frowned as he observed Yuuji's unreadable features. It was as if he was Dueling a completely different opponent.

Looking at the field, Kazuto grimaced as he remembered Judgment Dragon's effect. _"If he does decide to try to do a board wipe with his card, then I'll have no choice but to use Pleiade's effect on itself and take the 3000 damage."_

Seeing the examiner locked in deep thought, Yuuji lifted his Duel Disk and immediately inserted another card. "I activate Night Beam. This Spell Card allows me to destroy a Set card in your backrow, and you cannot activate it in response."

Kazuto frowned as his opponent's Spell Card shot a laser beam at his Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, causing it to shatter into pixels.

"Judgment Dragon will now attack your monster with Judgment Burst (8/3000/2600)." Kazuto's eyes narrowed when Yuuji's dragon began to charge a powerful breath attack at his Pleiades.

The proctor had no other choice other than to reduce the amount of damage he would take this turn. "I detach 1 Xyz Material, and activate Pleiade's effect to bounce Judgment Dragon back to your hand."

The remaining orb of light disappeared into Pleiade's weapon. Judgment Dragon's eyes were displeased as it was shot by the paladin's light arrow, causing his hologram to disappear.

Yuuji looked unfazed as the card returned to his hand. "Raiden will now attack your Pleides. Lightsworn Diplomacy! (4/1900/1000)."

Kazuto was wary as the weaker monster ran towards the stronger one. However, he had nothing else at the moment to defend himself with, so there was no choice other than to watch what his opponent has planned.

Yuuji's grim smile did not reach into his eyes as he discarded a card. "I activate Honest's effect during the Damage Step (4/1100/1900). Go, Shining Lightsworn Diplomacy!"

Kazuto winced as Raiden powered up through Honest's effect, which allowed a LIGHT monster that was battling to gain the ATK of the monster it battles by discarding itself from the hand (4/4400/1000). Pleiades was violently impaled by Raiden's golden daggers, groaning as it shattered into pixels.

 **Yuuji: 1500**

 **Kazuto: 2100**

"I'll Summon my Judgment Dragon again during my second Main Phase." Yuuji casually placed the card back onto his Duel Disk. Returning to the field in a flash of light, Judgment Dragon's pupils radiated a similar suppressed anger as Yuuji's eyes. (8/3000/2600)

Examining the remaining cards in his hand briefly, Yuuji inserted two of them into his Spell/Trap slots. "Two cards face-down, and during my End Phase, Judgment Dragon forces me to send the top 4 cards of my Deck to the Graveyard."

Placing 4 cards from his Deck into the Graveyard, the duelist's stare was piercing against Kazuto. "Raiden's ATK also returns to 1900. I end my turn. (4/1900/1000)"

* * *

"I thought that Judai was pretty good, but this guy's not half bad either. Right, Yumi?" A girl with long, dark blonde hair asked her friend. Both were dressed in a white top with blue trimmings and a blue miniskirt, and sported royal blue boots.

The girl called Yumi remained silent for a brief moment before turning to the other girl. Her long hair was instead a light brown tied into a ponytail with a white ribbon, and her hazel-gold eyes were serious and filled with an indeterminable emotion. "He's strong, Alexis. I wouldn't be underestimating him."

Alexis smiled, her hazel eyes filled with curiosity. The noises of the crowd had died down against Yuuji ever since he had initiated his comeback, and now was a good time to see if she could probe some more information from the girl beside her within this period of silence.

"Coming from you, that's saying a lot. Do you know him from somewhere?" The dark blonde tried to nonchalantly ask.

Both Alexis and Yumi were among the top first years, having entered Duel Academia from prestigious prep schools in an earlier examination. Alexis was interested since her friend rarely talks about another Duelist in this manner.

A moment of awkwardness ensued, with Yumi remaining steadfast in her silence while being fixated on the Duel. Seeing how her friend wasn't about to answer anymore questions, Alexis gave up with a sigh.

After all, she had a feeling that she'd find out sooner or later once the year begins.

* * *

Kazuto slowly drew his card with a bead of sweat on his forehead. Unlike his last opponent, the current examinee played with an unnatural style that caused him to feel uncomfortable. It was as if his opponent was cornering him like how a predator corners his prey.

"I-I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards." Kazuto immediately played the drawn card once he saw what it was. However, his opponent was impassive, which worried him greatly. Yuuji still has 2 Set cards available to him.

Drawing twice, the examiner then placed one of the drawn cards onto his Duel Disk. "Constellar Siat can be Special Summoned from my hand when you control a monster, and I control no monsters. I'll Summon him in Defense Position."

A small fairy dressed in the standard gold and white attire of the Constellars popped out from a portal, holding a floating vase above its head. Upon seeing Judgment Dragon, it immediately cowered in fear and hid behind the vase. (1/100/1600)

"I'll also Summon Constellar Algiedi." A magician with a feminine body shape appeared beside Siat, dressed in a white armour and cape. (4/1600/1400)

Suddenly, Constellar Siat began to glow from a ray of energy shot out from his vase. "Once per turn, I can target 1 'Constellar' monster I control or in my Graveyard, and Siat's Level becomes equal to the targeted monster's Level. I choose Algiedi." (4/100/1600)

The two monsters immediately transformed into familiar beams of light as they encircled one another. "Armed machine of the stars, awaken! Xyz Summon!"

A large golem plated with gold and white loomed over Kazuto. It carried two giant gauntlets of gold and had a cape with 5 points. Two large cannons could also be seen on its back. "Demolish, Constellar Praesepe!" (R4/2400/800)

Kazuto extended his arm as he pointed at Yuuji's weaker monster. "Battle! Praesepe attacks your Raiden with Cosmic Cannon!"

Charging its cannons, Constellar Praesepe shot 2 large beams that trailed with stardust towards Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn (4/1900/1000). If this attack connects successfully, victory will be his.

* * *

"Reimu Hakurei to stadium 2, please." The P.A system droned emotionlessly.

A certain girl with brown-black hair had been watching Yuuji's Duel curiously. Her reddish-hazel eyes were filled with interest as she continued to stare upon the dark haired teen and his monsters.

Having a moderate height, Reimu was dressed in a miko uniform consisting of a red skirt and red sleeveless top. It had a white collar tied with a yellow ribbon that matched her skirt and top nicely, finished with a pair of white detached sleeves which expose her armpits and sarashi.

Sighing, she got up from her seat and began to walk towards her assigned stadium. Ignoring the loud whispers around her due to her attire, Reimu reminded herself to buy some snacks afterwards when she wins.

Being a shrine maiden certainly wasn't easy.

* * *

"I activate my Trap Card, Negate Attack." Kazuto was silent as Yuuji flipped over one of his Set cards on the right. The artwork of the card depicted a swirling vortex of chromatic colours, which immediately came to holographic life and swallowed Constellar Praesepe's attack.

Similar to Honest, Constellar Praesepe's effect allowed it to increase the attack of a monster during the Battle Phase, although it was limited to Constellars. Not only that, the boost was only limited to 1000 ATK points only, but it would've been enough to finish his opponent had it moved into the Damage Step.

Kazuto knew that the Duel was over as soon as his Battle Phase ended. Not only that, he had no other cards to play that would prevent the inevitable effect from Judgment Dragon. "I end my turn."

Ignoring the drawn card in his card, he immediately moved to his Main Phase. Yuuji's dark smirk turned wicked as Judgment Dragon began to glow harshly. "I activate Judgment Dragon's effect! By paying 1000 Life Points, I can destroy all other cards on the field!"

 **Yuuji: 500**

 **Kazuto: 2100**

"World Annihilation!" The light from Judgment Dragon suddenly detonated, causing both Kazuto and the spectators to be blinded from the tremendous explosion. Yuuji's insane laughter was drowned out from the loud eruption of force as all of the cards on the field dissipated violently, minus Judgment Dragon.

"Now Judgment Dragon attacks directly! Judgment Burst (8/3000/2600)!" Yuuji commanded triumphantly with a malicious grin. Kazuto barely had time to brace himself from the impact as he took the powerful blast head-on.

"Argh!" Kazuto yelled in pain as he was thrown sideways onto the stadium's floor. A noticeable snap was heard from his hard contact with the ground, leaving him groaning in pain.

 **Yuuji: 500**

 **Kazuto: 0**

Ignoring the paramedics that rushed in to tend to the unconscious Kazuto once the Duel ended, Yuuji's dark eyes regained consciousness when he had realized what he had done. Gritting his teeth, his hair overshadowed the look of horror and sadness on his face.

"...I've done it again, haven't I?"

* * *

Jaden's face tightened with anger when he saw the examiner being led out of the stadium on a stretcher. Although everyone else missed it from watching the Duel thanks to the bright explosion, he and Yubel had noticed.

The expression of a demented being.

"Let's finish this quickly, Yubel." Jaden took a quick check of his Duel Disk before strolling towards the stairs of stadium 3. The Supreme King decided that it was time to put an end to the evil in this dimension, before it grows and is able to cause more harm.

"Yuuji." Jaden's voice was harsh as the dark-haired teen stopped in front of him. Yuuji's eyes were hidden from view as he kept his head down, avoiding eye contact.

"Yes?" He reluctantly replied after a long pause. Jaden's fierce glare with his golden eyes was unnoticed by the other teen.

Activating his duel disk, Jaden was prepared to challenge Yuuji before a familiar voice cut in behind them. "Hey! You two are pretty good at duelling. I watched both of your examinations."

The Supreme King reincarnate froze as he turned around. He couldn't believe his eyes, since the beautiful girl standing in front of him was no other than one of his closest friends back in his own timeline.

"A-Alexis?" Jaden's anger immediately transformed into shock as the person before him was other than Alexis Rhodes. Raising an eyebrow, Alexis wore a peculiar smile while staring back at Jaden.

"Well, I'm surprised you know my preferred name. Most people here know me as Asuka, but I suppose some might have overheard Yumi calling me that." She chuckled gently. Wearing a white top with blue trimmings and a blue miniskirt, Alexis looked exactly like the way she did all those years ago to Jaden.

"It's nice to meet you guys too, Judai-kun and Yuuji-kun." Alexis bowed politely.

" _Yumi... Ayumi._ " Processing the mentioned name, Yuuji's eyes also snapped alert as he finally looked at the girl in front of them. However, he had to look away again in order to hide his pained facial expression. _"It can't be her, could it?"_

She could never forgive him for what he had done, and he hasn't seen her ever since the incident. Even now, Yuuji still couldn't control the power he had been cursed with.

"Hello." Yuuji finally choked out. Jaden could only give her a mute nod as a greeting from the sudden surprise.

"Anyways, I still have to do some sorting before everyone heads off to Duel Academia. I hope to see both of you around the Academia sometimes, and perhaps we could have a friendly Duel." Alexis called backwards towards them as she began to stroll off. "Bye!"

Jaden was still staring after Alexis was long gone. Not recovered from the shock, he had to sit down on a nearby bench in order to compose his thoughts. The Alexis here wasn't the Alexis he knew. Although they looked identical, there was an apparent personality difference between the two.

"Why am I feeling so weird, Yubel?" Jaden asked as he felt the guardian spirit appear beside him. He was reigning in his emotions, but there was a weird stirring inside him that he couldn't understand. He missed his friends, but seeing the Alexis in this dimension caused him to behave abnormally.

Yubel hesitated. Although she wanted to tell Jaden what she thought, it's probably best that she let him figure things out by himself. _"I don't think I can tell you what you feel, Jaden. It's something you need to understand yourself."_

Putting his right hand over his eyes, Jaden felt emotionally exhausted as he deactivated his Duel Disk. He felt unmotivated to challenge The Light of Destruction to a Duel now.

Jaden noticed a shift beside him as Yuuji also sat down on the bench. The dark-haired teen now looked remorseful as opposed to his cruel enjoyment at the end of his examination Duel.

"Jaden." The Supreme King looked warily at Yuuji, who gave off a downcast aura. "I haven't told you this yet, and you might think I'm crazy, but I actually have-"

"A power inside you that likes to hurt and destroy. Like how you hurt that examiner." Jaden finished for Yuuji, who looked even more sullen now.

"Yes, and I can't control it." Yuuji placed his head in his hands. "It just takes control of me whenever I duel, and I always end up hurting others."

Jaden now felt more pity than anything for his counterpart reincarnate. After all, the Light of Destruction is a power that aims to destroy, even if its user truly didn't want it to.

 _"Jaden, even if he is unintentionally using that power, he's still dangerous. I advise you to be cautious of that fact."_ Yubel reminded him as she glared daggers at Yuuji.

Yuuji chuckled weakly. "I agree with your spirit, I'm dangerous. I believed Jaden called you Yubel."

Yubel's heterochromic eyes radiated in fury. _"The power in you is the same power that wishes to destroy all of the living, and has terrorized others millenlias ago. I can never forgive you for what you've done in the past."_

Hearing those words, Yuuji seemed more interested than remorseful. "Wait... Do you know what this power is, and what it does?" However, his look of interest faded as quickly as it came, turning into desperation.

"I'm begging you, please tell me how to control it." Yuuji pleaded.

Jaden was put to a hard decision. In his heart, he really wanted to help Yuuji, but the power inside the dark-haired teen could cause massive destruction and harm if he became fully possessed.

Just like how Haou had taken control of him and hurt his friends.

Growling, Jaden suddenly punched the wall beside him hard as he glared at Yuuji, who caught sight of the golden pupils.

"Jaden, your eyes..." Yuuji trailed off as he suddenly felt a stab of familiarity. However, he couldn't place the exact memory of where he had seen them.

"I know no way to control that power." Jaden's words were chipped ice as he stood up and reactivated his Duel Disk. The tension in the air felt thick enough to be cut through with a knife. "So the moment that I find you to be a growing threat to others-"

"I will eliminate you."

* * *

"I activate Chaos-End Master's effect! (3/1500/1000)" Reimu declared as she pointed her purification stick at the examiner. A male angel with white hair on the field began to glow, causing a portal to appear beside him.

"When he destroys a monster by battle, I can Special Summon a Level 5 Monster from by Deck with 1600 or less ATK points!" A card popped out of her Deck, which she caught and immediately placed onto her Disk.

"I Special Summon Sphere of Chaos!" An odd, machine-like eyeball rolled out of the portal. It's sole, mechanical pupil was focused directly onto the examiner. (5/1600/0)

 **Reimu: 1900**

 **Examiner: 1500**

"It's still my Battle Phase, so Sphere of Chaos can still declare an attack! Divine Spirit Orbs!" Glowing, Sphere of Chaos shot multi-coloured light orbs that split into smaller orbs, all locking onto her opponent.

 **Reimu: 1900**

 **Examiner: 0**

"And that's game!" Reimu smirked as the examiner signalled for her to leave after jotting down some results on a clipboard. Running out of the stadium, Reimu's eyes glowed mischievously as she produced a coin from her miko uniform.

 _"Snack time!"_ She resisted drooling as she thought about the goodies she would buy.

Running up the stairs, the shrine maiden had been so entranced in her thoughts about the snacks that she didn't notice the two individuals sitting on a nearby bench. One of them suddenly stood up, causing Reimu to bump into him and making her fall face first onto the other boy.

Yelping from the contact, Reimu found herself pressed against a teen with dark hair. Her reddish-browns came into close contact with his blacks, and she began to blush from the awkward position they were in.

Jumping off, Reimu tried to calm her red face as she composed herself. However, her composure was further broken when she realized in horror that the coin she had in her hand was gone.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. Didn't see you." Jaden apologized. Yuuji was still deep in thought from the weight of Jaden's words resonating in his mind, so he was unaffected by the intimate contact.

"Erm, Yeah. Sorry about that." Yuuji finally noticed Reimu in front of him and apologized. However, both Yuuji and Jaden sweatdropped when the girl began to search on the ground furiously, before curling up and crying on the ground.

"D-Did you happen to lose something?" Yuuji asked as Reimu nodded tearfully. Observing the girl, she was of moderate height and was dressed in a unique version of a miko uniform without sleeves.

"My snack money's gone." Hearing those words, both Yuuji and Jaden chuckled as Reimu continued to weep bitterly.

"Don't worry, I'll buy you something." Jaden confidently took out his wallet and some cash. Looking at the money Jaden produced, Yuuji and Reimu frowned as they examined the paper bills.

"Uh... I don't think that's the currency we use, Jaden." Yuuji took out his own wallet and showed a different bill to the Supreme King. Realizing that all of his money was useless in this dimension, Jaden paled as his stomach also growled with Reimu's.

Yubel appeared in her spirit form, shaking her head disapprovingly as both Jaden and Reimu began to bawl. Even if Jaden has matured in some ways, he still lacked maturity in plenty of other areas. Yuuji also shook his head in disbelief as he laughed quietly at the two's antics.

"Don't worry Yubel, I'll buy them both some food. I hope that we can have a talk regarding everything later." Yuuji's words caused the Duel Spirit to frown even harder.

 _"If you try anything funny, I'll kill you on the spot. I'll be watching."_ Yubel warned as she disappeared.

Yuuji accepted that they didn't trust him because of the power inside him. For now, it's best that he doesn't participate in anymore Duels for the meantime.

"Looks like I'll be buying you both some food then. By the way, what's your name?" Yuuji asked as he patted the shrine maiden's head, who has finally stopped crying. Even though Reimu was of moderate height, Yuuji and Jaden were still a head taller.

"Reimu. Reimu Hakurei." Her reddish-brown eyes glowed as she stared at Yuuji. The dark-haired teen couldn't help but be reminded of a cat whenever he looked at her.

"I'm Yuuji Hikaryu, and this is Jaden Yuki." The Lightsworn Duelist introduced himself and the HERO user, who was still deeply traumatized after realizing all of his money was useless.

"Now let's all go get some food." Yuuji sweatdropped again when Reimu latched onto his arm affectionately.

Seeing how he had no other choice but to follow the Light of Destruction to get sustenance, Jaden trudged depressingly behind the lively duo.

* * *

"It looks like we have found our last member." A young man dressed in the Obelisk Elites uniform commented as he watched the video footage featuring Yuuji, Jaden, and Reimu. Five other indivduals sat at the large table around and in front of him, with the young man sitting at the end.

His right chest had five badges of different colours, with precise detail and decoration on each one of the badge. With snowy white hair wild like a peacock, his sea-marine eyes seemed to radiate chromatically as he observed Yuuji with interest.

"We will induct him in shortly then." A female voice spoke out. She was also dressed in an Obelisk Elite's uniform, although it only contained a single badge. "It seems that the Virtues have also began to appear, Pride."

The camera then zoomed in onto Jaden and Reimu. Seeing Jaden, the young white-haired man couldn't help but feel a tinge of excitement. After spectating the teen's examination Duel, the man wondered if he has finally found a worthy opponent to face.

However, their overall objective must be held as priority. Sooner or later, the beginning of the end will awaken, and they will take control of it.

"Thank you, Lust. The Sins will be able to begin phase one soon. For now, let's collect our final Sin." Pride commanded the other five individuals. Yuuji Hikaryu will be forced into their ranks, whether he wants to or not.

"Yes." Speaking as one, the eyes of the other Sins also began to glow in their respective colour.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm so tired... RIP.

This chapter was a bit short, but it's a quick finish to the examination Duels. Yumi, Alexis, and Reimu were introduced, and they'll all be important characters from here on out. Not to mention, the Sins also make their first appearance.

Next chapter is when they'll arrive at Duel Academy. With Yuuji not wanting to participate in Duels, how will he deal with his power of the Light of Destruction if he wishes not to hurt others?

Or... Will he succumb to it and hurt more people?

Stay tuned to this story and find out!

RxR for Neko Miko Reimu please.

 **EXTRA: To Higuchimon once again until I post this in the beginning of next chapter for your review of chapter 2:**

 **There is no exact definition for being mature, by the way, and even more so for a set level of maturity. As long as someone reaches an advanced stage of mental or emotional development, they're either more mature or have fully matured. The example you gave was in turn, only one aspect, like how seriousness is another aspect.**

 **Jaden was possessed by Haou, after the Light of Destruction infected Yubel. It never says he blames the possession in the series, but in this case I'd like him to point the blame directly onto the Light of Destruction for actually being the cause for the possession. After all, this is FF.**

 **As for Yuuji not participating in Duels for the MEANTIME, he still needs to figure out what his power really is, etc. Obviously he's not going to run around with the possibility of hurting others.**

 **If you would do something that would possibly hurt others, the most logical response would to be not do that thing.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Yu-Gi-Oh, feels bad man.

Author's Note: Whew, been awhile hasn't it heh heh. Welp, I'm kinda back, and we got pretty good animes this season. Can't wait to finish DxD Season 4 and hopefully get a move on with my other fics as well.

I also came to conclusion that Link Monsters/Format will not be implemented in this story, but who knows what the future holds lol. Pairings are kinda finalized in my head too, but I might throw some twists in. No fun without some drama atleast heh heh.

 _"Character thoughts/Duel Spirits talking/Flashbacks"_

(Level or Rank/ATK/DEF)

Enjoy the incredibly delayed chapter 3.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: On the Way to Duel Academia**

* * *

"Ringggg!~"

Jaden awoke to the loud blare of an alarm clock. Pulling himself up, he quickly shut the alarm off in a groggily manner.

 _"Oh yeah, today's the day we head off to Duel Academia."_

Still sitting in his sheets, Jaden once again observed the unfamiliar room that he was in. Yuuji had graciously enough invited him and Yubel to stay over at his place. It was a nice, modest apartment that Yuuji appeared to live alone in at the moment, although he had told them that he had a sister.

"Morning Jaden, Yubel." The HERO duelist heard 3 knocks before the door to the room opened slowly, greeting them with disheveled hair and slightly drowsy eyes.

"Morning." Jaden replied as Yubel simply nodded back in her spirit form. To be honest, he still was very wary of the other teen, even though Yuuji showed out-worldly generosity in providing them food and shelter for the days that they stayed.

* * *

 _"If you have nowhere else to go right now, you can stay with me until we head off to Duel Academia." Yuuji grinned sheepishly after they had split ways with Reimu at the town's temple. It was of beautiful traditional Japanese design, although there seemed to be a lack of people present._

 _"I live alone anyways, plus my sister's not going to come back anytime soon." The dark haired teen assured Jaden._

 _"Look, I'm sorry but-" Giving the other duelist a cautious look, Jaden was about to decline again until he met Yuuji's pleading eyes._

 _"You know something about this power I have, please help me control it." Yuuji then looked down in shame. "I've... Hurt my friends and others because of it, and I have no idea on how to stop it from happening."_

 _Jaden sighed, uncertain about his best course of action. After all, it would be easier for him to monitor the incarnate of the Light of Destruction and could possibly help him, but it also places himself in danger in case Yuuji loses control again._

 _"Alright, I'll live with you until we go to Duel Academia." Jaden reluctantly decided, causing Yuuji's dark eyes to brighten up almost instantly and for Yubel to give him a questionable stare. "But first, let's talk about what the Light of Destruction really is."_

 _Jaden had then discussed what the Light of Destruction really was, and how that he wasn't from this world. Surprisingly, Yuuji took it very well, but it was fairly expected for someone who already possessed such a destructive power that he couldn't control at all._

 _Yuuji had then told Jaden how the supernatural was fairly on the norm in this world, to the point that they even had elite special forces established to deal with such occurrences. However, they were equivalent to secret service agencies, so not much information is known about their exact authority._

 _Jaden also found out that the world was divided by three superstates that had very tense relationships with one another. They currently resided in Eastasia, with Eurasia to their north and Oceania dominating the rest of the globe. Yuuji told him that he'd learn more regarding current politics once they're at the school._

 _"Well, I guess that we're finished talking about things for the most part." Jaden said as he activated his duel disk, having a general grasp of the world he was in now. "Let's work on your power."_

* * *

"Ready for today?" Yuuji's voice cut through Jaden's thoughts and brought him back to reality.

"Mmhmm." The Supreme King reincarnate replied quickly after a moderate delay, slightly embarrassed at how easily he still gets distracted at times.

Yuuji turned around to show a decent sized backpack. "Anyways, we better get going. The ship leaves in about an hour and we're required to be there 20 minutes early. I've made some toast for both of us to eat along the way."

Picking up his own knapsack, Jaden's guilt grew as he contemplated the way he treated and thought of the other duelist. However, the Light of Destruction was no simple matter to simply let bypass; it was a power that threatened to destroy the world after all.

"Here you go." Yuuji handed Jaden 2 slices of toast on a napkin, in which the HERO duelist hesitantly took after he had entered the modest kitchen.

"Thanks a lot for everything." The brunette replied after a brief pause.

"No problem, like I said, my sister and I are doing quite well here. You don't have to be shy about it." Yuuji chuckled.

Nodding slowly, Jaden exited the apartment first while munching on the toast, which was very buttery and delicious. Yuuji had his own slice in his mouth as he locked the door on his way out.

* * *

The walk had been uneventful to the ship. In the days that Jaden spent in Yuuji's apartment, he familiarized himself around the local area in this new world and took frequent strolls around the neighbourhoods.

"Yuuji, Jaden~" A enthusiastic voice greeted them as they walked up to the shrine. A familiar miko with reddish-brown eyes ran up to them carrying her own knapsack, with her purification stick tied onto a back strap. "Morning~"

"Morning Reimu" Yuuji chuckled and patted her head affectionately, to which the shrine maiden seemed to enjoy.

"Morning." Judai also replied to her back in a friendly manner. "Ready for the trip to our new school?"

"Yep." She nodded happily. "This week was horrible while waiting for it. My master kept stealing all my snacks and I haven't eaten anything good in days."

Seeing the pouty tears that start to well up in her eyes, Yuuji sweatdropped and chuckled in good humour. "Don't worry, I'll buy you something once we get on the boat."

"Yay, thanks Yuuji-kun!" Tackle hugging Yuuji, the dark-haired teen returned the hug to the very affectionate girl with an amused smile. The height difference made it feel pretty awkward, but he believed that it was her way to show her friendship.

"Anyways, we should head off." Even Jaden couldn't help but smile at their interaction. Breaking away from the hug, Yuuji nodded back although Reimu kept clinging to his arm.

 _"Yubel, you think that Yuuji knows that uh-"_ He asked his guardian mentally before he was cut off.

 _"Nope. He's completely clueless, just like someone else we know quite well."_ Yubel replied with a good-natured laugh.

 _"Huh. Did you mean Chazz?"_ Jaden questioned innocently. Resisting the urge to facepalm as hard as she could, Yubel decided to not continue the discussion any further to her oblivious master.

* * *

"Yuuji Hikaryu." Yuuji spoke his name and flashed his ID to the valet guarding the entrance to the cruise ship, which was monstrously huge. Flipping through a couple of pages, the woman nodded and directed him in.

"Reimu Hakurei." Reimu flashed her ID and was also allowed in.

"Judai Yuki." Jaden knew that his ID would not work here, so he commanded Yubel to enter the woman's mind in order to possess it for a few seconds.

The valet's eyes suddenly changed to yellow and green as she allowed Jaden to step past. Winking at her master, Yubel left the woman's mind and re-fused with Jaden, leaving behind the confused woman who could not remember what happened a few seconds earlier.

"Everything feels the same..." Jaden looked out into the open waters, entangled in his memories. The cool breeze was very pleasant, making the Supreme King Incarnate somewhat drowsy.

 _"Winged Kuriboh has also stopped responding to me ever since we came into this world."_ Jaden thought sadly as he took out the named card given to him by Yugi Muto himself. He could feel his beloved spirit still in there, but it was as if the little guy was locked in a deep sleep.

He hoped that he'd be able to find out everything regarding this world sooner or later at Duel Academia, including the reason that he was sent here.

The ship left a few moments later, carrying them off. Jaden could not place the landmarks that they passed in his memory, so he assumed that they only existed in this dimension. He also noted that there weren't many people on the ship compared to its enormous size.

"It's only a four hour cruise to get there, not that bad." Yuuji appeared beside him on the railing with Reimu awhile later, who was happily mumbling on some mochi. "Anyways, I was wondering if we could run a quick duel to pass the time. There's an isolated spot on the bridge where we can play in peace."

"I'm down for a game." Jaden replied with a small smile as he activated his old-fashioned duel disk. The week he had stayed with Yuuji proved to help him a lot. By infusing some of the power of the Gentle Darkness into the other duelist, Yuuji was now able to successfully duel without the Light of Destruction flaring up.

"Great." Yuuji grinned as he also activated his duel disk. "I guess this is going to be our first official duel. Let's get going!"

* * *

"I'll just sit here then." Reimu commented once they got to the location. It really was an isolated area, hidden underneath a massive deck from the level above them.

Hopping onto a lounge chair, the shrine maiden sat down cross-legged to watch the duel while thoroughly enjoying the snack that Yuuji had bought her.

"You can go first, Yuuji." Jaden told the other duelist before they drew their starting hands. Before they had started, he made sure to grab Yuuji's hand and infuse some of his power into him to balance out the Light of Destruction.

"Sure, and don't forget to draw on your turn." Yuuji teased back in a friendly manner.

"Duel!"

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Yuuji: 4000**

"I activate the Spell Card, Solar Recharge." Yuuji discarded a card into his Graveyard as the Solar Recharge's illustration depicted a Lightsworn paladin holding her arms out to a blinding light.

"By discarding a 'Lightsworn' monster, I'm allowed to draw 2 cards and then send the next 2 cards from my Deck to the Graveyard." The dark hair teen said as he inserted his 'Wulf, Lightsworn Beast' into his Graveyard slot and swiftly drew twice, before having to discard 2 more cards from his Deck.

"I'll Summon Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn." A familiar, muscular warrior with tanned skin and 2 golden blades appeared on the field. (4/1700/1000) "Next I'll activate his effect to send the top 2 cards of my Deck to the Graveyard."

Milling 2 cards from the top of his Deck, Yuuji frowned when he saw no Lightsworns. "I'll Set a card and on my End Phase, Raiden sends 2 more cards from my Deck to the Graveyard. Your turn Jaden."

"Draw." Nodding, Jaden drew his card and glanced at it briefly before coming to a decision. "I activate Polymerization, allowing me to fuse together 2 monsters from my field or hand. I choose Elemental HERO Burstinatrix (3/1200/800) and Elemental HERO Avian (3/1000/1000)."

"Burn brightly, Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!" Appearing out of a pillar of flame, a half-man, half-dragon HERO emerged with the colours of both Burstinatrix and Avian. (6/2100/1200)

"Battle!" Jaden then pointed at Yuuji's lone monster on the field. "Flame Wingman attacks your Raiden with Skydive Scorcher!"

Enveloping itself in flames, Flame Wingman dive bombed Yuuji's monster while he could only look on helplessly. "Ouch."

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Yuuji: 3600**

"That's not all Yuuji." Jaden flashed him one of his signature grins. "Flame Wingman's effect now activates! When he destroys a monster by battle, you take damage equal to the ATK amount of the monster destroyed!"

"What the-" Yuuji was cut off suddenly when Flame Wingman shot a fireball at him, reducing his LP again.

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Yuuji: 1900**

"I'll Set 2 cards and end my turn. I hope you're not going to lose this easily Yuuji." Jaden teased back, causing Reimu to giggle as she looked on amusingly.

"Heh, we'll see." Yuuji smirked good naturedly as he drew. After avoiding duelling as much as he could, because of how he had been hurting others, he finally can duel without worry. Not to mention, the teen felt himself having... Fun again.

"I Summon Card Trooper!" Jaden's eyes widened slightly in surprise at seeing the red and blue robot that he also uses appear on Yuuji's field. (3/400/400)

After thinking about it for a few seconds, the HERO user did thought about it being logical as Card Trooper was great at discarding cards from the Deck, which his opponent's Lightsworns depended on to be effective.

"Once per turn, with its effect, I can send the top 3 cards of my Deck to my Graveyard." Yuuji explained as he quickly milled the number from his Deck, causing the robot's eyes to brighten up. "Then, Card Trooper gains 500 ATK for each card sent this way." (3/1900/400)

"Not strong enough to take out my Flame Wingman." Jaden grinned and reminded his opponent.

"I know, it's not going to be staying here for long though." Yuuji then slammed down a card onto his Duel Disk. "By having 4 or more Lightsworn monsters with different names in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon a monster you should remember quite well."

"Rise, the arbiter dragon of light. Descend now and adjudicate between the good and evil!" Yuuji chanted nervously at first. However, there wasn't any ominous feeling behind it anymore, causing the teen to immediately gain confidence. "Descend now, Judgment Dragon!"

Jaden watched confidently as the gryphon and Chinese dragon hybrid appeared in front of Yuuji, staring down at him and his Flame Wingman. Growling, Judgment Dragon then flew around the field, leaving a trail of light particles behind it. (8/3000/2600)

"Pretty." Reimu chirped as she finished her last mochi ball. She could feel that the duel was about to get good.

"By paying 1000 LP, I can destroy all other cards on the field. World Annihilation!" Yuuji commanded.

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Yuuji: 900**

Roaring, Judgment Dragon unleashed a wave of light that had no malevolence or force behind it, unlike at Yuuji's examination Duel. However, Jaden still frowned at seeing his field being wiped clean as his cards dissipated into pixels. "Sorry about that Wingman..."

"Card Trooper's effect now activates! When it is destroyed, I get to draw a card." Yuuji grinned cheekily as he drew. "Judgment Dragon now attacks you directly with Judgment Burst!"

Sighing, Jaden still couldn't help but grin back at being impressed by Yuuji's skill. For someone who's been avoiding duelling for so long, it was obvious that he was facing a very formidable duelist.

They might be the same age physically due to the supernatural circumstance affecting himself, but once Yuuji got enough experience, he could very well be considered his equal.

 _"You should start putting some more effort in, Jaden."_ Yubel reminded him in his mind disapprovingly. _"If you get too lazy, you might even lose."_

 _"Yeah, I know. Don't worry Yubel."_ Jaden chuckled back as he blocked the blast of light from Judgment Dragon with his Duel Disk.

 **Jaden: 1000**

 **Yuuji: 900**

"I'll then Set a card." Yuuji said as a facedown card appeared in front of him. "During my End Phase, Judgment Dragon sends the top 4 cards of my Deck to the Graveyard. Your move Jaden."

"Draw." Jaden looked at the card in his hand and smiled at the memories that began to flood his mind. "I Summon Winged Kuriboh."

Appearing from its illustration, the little furball creature gently floated onto the field with its angelic wings. Its eyes were closed, and appeared to be in a deep sleep. (1/300/200)

Yuuji seemed surprised at Jaden Summoning such a low level monster, especially being faced down by such a formidable monster as Judgement Dragon.

"I wouldn't underestimate one of my best friends so easily if I were you." Jaden laughed as he inserted another card into his Duel Disk. "I activate the Spell Card, Pot of Greed."

"What does that card do- I'm just kidding." Yuuji joked, causing Jaden to give a chuckle as well.

"Yuuji." Closing his eyes, Jaden placed his hand on top of his Deck as he stopped laughing, now wearing a determined smile instead. "Tell me, how much do you trust in your Deck?"

"Trust in my Deck?" Yuuji questioned back, frowning as he glanced down at his cards. "What do you mean by that? I can see and hear spirits, but I'm not sure what else you mean."

"The heart of the cards. Can you hear them?" Jaden's eyes briefly flashed gold as he drew two cards in a single, tranquil movement. "Draw!"

"I activate Alchemical Experiment!" Pocketing Burstinatrix, Avian, and Flame Wingman, Jaden calmly watched as Winged Kuriboh exploded in a pillar of light. "By banishing 3 monsters from my Graveyard, as well as tributing Winged Kuriboh, he can now evolve to a much stronger form!"

A card popped out from his Deck, which Jaden caught and immediately placed in his Monster Zone. "Come out buddy, Winged Kuriboh LV9!"

Now armoured in a bulky red platemail, Winged Kuriboh LV9 slowly descended from the sky with light particles raining down from its angelic wings. However, like its Level 1 form, its eyes were closed as if asleep. (9/?/?)

"Unknown ATK points... It must have a pretty powerful effect." Yuuji stared at the monster warily.

"I'd say he's pretty powerful." Jaden grinned. "For every Spell Card in your Graveyard, my buddy here has 500 ATK and DEF for each one!"

"Crap!" Yuuji's eyes widened as he realized that he currently had 7 of his Spell Cards in his Graveyard, thanks to the effect of Solar Recharge, as well as Raiden and Judgment Dragon. Winged Kuriboh LV9 suddenly grew huge on Jaden's field from the power boost. (9/3500/3500)

"Alright buddy, take out Yuuji's dragon with Berserker Crush!" Jaden commanded as Winged Kuriboh LV9 charged Judgment Dragon. Although its eyes were closed, it was still able to crush Judgment Dragon easily between its huge claws.

 **Jaden: 1000**

 **Yuuji: 400**

"I'll throw a card facedown and its back to you, Yuuji." Jaden smirked confidently as he watched his opponent frown at losing his ace monster.

"Draw." Yuuji seemed a lot less confident now that Judgment Dragon wasn't on his field anymore, and he had to face a 3500 ATK monster on Jaden's. _"No choice but to play this if I want the highest chance of surviving next turn."_

"Charge of the Light Brigade sends the top 3 cards from my Deck to the Graveyard, then I can add a Level 4 or lower 'Lightsworn' monster to my hand." Yuuji winced when he saw his Upstart Goblin being milled, and Winged Kuriboh LV9 growing even larger than it already was. (9/4000/4000)

Suddenly, Winged Kuriboh LV9 glowed and caused Yuuji's Charge of the Light Brigade card to pop out from his Graveyard slot. "Uh?..."

"Winged Kuriboh LV9 banishes any Spell Cards that are activated and would be sent to the Graveyard." Jaden explained. Nodding, Yuuji pocketed his card reluctantly.

"I'll add Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter to my hand." Yuuji said as he caught the card that popped out of his Deck. Shuffling his hand, he sighed as a Set monster appeared in from of him. "Back to you."

"Draw." Jaden smiled at the familiar sight of Elemental HERO Neos. However, he had no way to Summon his signature monster right now, and Yuuji's Set monster was most likely the one he added with Charge of the Light Brigade.

He had to take it out now, cause it was inevitable that Yuuji would Flip Summon it regardless on his next turn.

 _"Sorry buddy."_ Jaden winced and apologized internally as he pointed at Yuuji's Set monster. "Winged Kuriboh LV9 attacks your Set monster! Berserker Crush!"

"Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter's effect allows me to destroy a card on the field when he's flipped face-up." Yuuji felt his confidence return as he watched his monster take down Jaden's Winged Kuriboh with it, and both monsters shattering into pixels. "Also, after I use his effect, I send the top 3 cards from my Deck to my Graveyard."

Jaden nodded calmly. "Your move Yuuji."

 _"Victory is within my reach!"_ Yuuji thought happily as he drew, throwing caution to the wind. "I Summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin and activate my facedown card, Lightsworn Sabre!"

A white-haired woman with white an gold armour stepped out beside Yuuji from a portal, brandishing her shield and sword. (4/1800/1200) Yuuji's facedown card also flipped up to reveal a golden, intricate sabre with a glowing blade, which Jain grabbed hold of and pointed its tip at Jaden.

"Lightsworn Sabre gives my Jain 700 additional ATK points." Yuuji explained briefly to Jaden, who simply nodded again. (4/2500/1200)

"Jain will now attack you directly for the game! Go, Lightforce Sword!" The dark haired teen commanded. Jain leapt up into the air, the sun shining behind her back as she dived towards Jaden.

Flipping up his facedown card, Jaden wore a small smile as Jain's sabre was blocked by a barrier just inches before it touched him. "You shouldn't be so eager for victory, Yuuji! I activate my trap, Mirror Force!"

Yuuji gaped in shock as his monster shattered instantly, sending pixels flying towards him that he had to block with his duel disk. Looking at the last card in his hand, he grimaced as he couldn't do anything with 'Felis, Lightsworn Archer'.

He could only hope that Jaden doesn't draw something that would take out his remaining LP.

"My turn, draw." Jaden drew calmly as Yuuji signalled the end of his turn disappointedly. Wearing a small smirk, he inserted the drawn card into his Spell/Trap slot. "I play Ancient Rules."

"This allows me to Special Summon a Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from my hand." Jaden explained with his signature smile, throwing the last card in his hand onto his duel disk. "Come out, Elemental HERO Neos!"

Yuuji sighed in defeat once he saw Jaden's ace monster step onto the field, striking a battle stance. "Well, it was a great duel Jaden. Thanks a lot." (7/2500/2000)

"It was a good duel." Jaden grinned infectiously, causing Yuuji to grin as well. "You really are a good duelist, Yuuji."

"As are you, Jaden." Yuuji chuckled back gently before shooting a finger gun at his friend. "Bring it!"

"Elemental HERO Neos attacks you directly, Wrath of Neos!" Blinking in front of Yuuji, Neos delivered a cross chop through his body that the teen made no move to defend.

 **Jaden: 1000**

 **Yuuji: 0**

"Ahhhh!" Yuuji yelled lightly as he collapsed onto his back with his eyes closed, his life point meter dropping to zero. It's been so long since he had lost a duel, but...

It's been even longer since he remembered how fun it was.

Hearing a thump, Yuuji turned to find Jaden also lying down on the deck beside him, staring into the open blue sky where the sun is now shining brightly. Reimu apparently had already fallen asleep mid-duel on the chair, sleeping happily with a bit of drool leaking out the side of her mouth.

"Thanks a lot Jaden... It's been so long since I remembered to have fun while playing." Yuuji admitted sadly, in which Jaden simply shook his head to signal that everything was fine. The winds were relaxing, and the brunette now felt like taking a nap.

"By the way, what did you mean by the heart of the cards during the duel?" Remembering the phrase Jaden pulled out, the Lightsworn duelist couldn't help but to ask.

Opening one eye, Jaden felt too lazy to explain it, although he was certain that Yuuji would understand eventually. He thought it'd be more fun to tease him instead. "Not telling."

Sweatdropping as Jaden immediately fell asleep after saying those 2 words, Yuuji couldn't help but laugh from thinking about everything's that's happened recently to him.

He's finally able to duel without worrying about hurting others after so long... Thanks to Jaden who fixed it so easily. However, he still had to fix and confront his actions from the past. He hasn't forgotten his purpose in coming to Duel Academia either, because he also wanted to see HER as well.

But duelling to him though... Yuuji can say that it's finally fun again.

* * *

AN: Kinda lack of plot progression imo, but next chapter will be coming out rather quickly.

As a hint for future events: No, Yuuji is not "cured" from his power lol. It's only a temporary measure to help him balance it out with help from Jaden. This is hinting at what's to come in the future. ; 3

As always, RxR! I'm also looking for anyone willing to be a co-writer/helper. It'd help me out a lot I think compared to just me writing all of this by myself. xwx

Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter! Reviews for Neko Miko Reimu please. xd


End file.
